otcfandomcom-20200213-history
Winstrol
Winstrol is a well known poster (also a lion or a beast) on OT:C, best known for his friendly "bro" posting style. Real Life Winstrols In January 2010 Winstrol provided a delightful video of eating a couple of McDonald's meals, and with a promo video included, which involved him waving his hands above some fries and a Big Mac for about 6 seconds. No face was shown, however. Exposing Dee Another of Winstrol's great chronicles of Awesome was the exposure of the "Dee persona" that was rampant on OT:C. The thread was a roaring 15 pages, with a spectacular opening post, with a "nail in the coffin" conclusion, and a beginning, a middle, and an end. This exposure on Winstrol's part was the trigger in turning Dee's activity on the forum. Whether that is good or bad, well man, you just had to be there. :The thread itself. =Winstrol's Motivation= In addition to his detective skills, this post is a prime example of his friendly "go do it you fucker" attitude. :: :: 'I've never planned anything in my life, never created a schedule or any kind of routine for myself, I am an extremely disorganized person. ' ::When I first started, I said, "ok, i have to sit down, create a routine, create a meal plan and stick to it". I did exactly just that, and I went with the attitude of "no excuses". Every time I felt tired or "sick", I would say to myself that I'm just making an excuse, so I said fuck it and got myself out that door and once i walked out the door, there was nothing that could stop me. ::At my old place I walked to the gym every single day. Last summer, I fractured my foot traveling. I stuck with the no excuses, I walked to the gym every fucking day with a fractured foot. I didn't care if I was walking fucking slow, if I couldn't put shoes on, I'd wear flip flops--one of the things I hated most in the gym was people wearing flip flops, but i still did it. When it was raining and in Denmark the rain is fucken cold, I still walked and I couldnt walk any faster, so I would be walking with a limp and everyone would be look at me and looking at my leg like I was a retard. No excuses. ::What took me months to achieve in the gym; took people years. People started to get jealous, they got mad, they tried to discourage me, but that made me want to piss them off even more and work even harder. They said I was on AAS and when I told them no, they would just disregard it and say I have "good genetics", well you know what? Maybe they are just fucking losers and have no idea what i put myself through to achieve what I did. I'm even a fucking ectomorph, but no one would ever be able to tell. ::I have people come up to me telling me they've been lifting for years and they don't seem to get much bigger. Ok? Eat more. People don't realize eating is the hardest part. ' ::Now, I have no motivation. Everyday I don't have the motivation, especially now since i've recently moved and have to travel a pretty long distance. ::I don't workout with anyone, I workout on my own. I'm pretty sure if I had some people to go with, then it would be a lot easier. ' ::I always try to find ways to motivate myself. Nothing ever works anymore. ::What now? ::The only thing it comes down to is: if I can be satisfied with missing some days, then that's cool. But I cannot be satisfied with myself if I miss. So, when I decide not to go, i start to feel really bad, really worthless like I'm a loser and it really fucks with my head. I look at my goal and how I want to look and how much weight I want to gain by a certain amount of time. If I can't accomplish that, then I'm a loser, failure of life, worthless, just take a gun to my head, just give up already if I'm going to give it a half ass effort. ' :::Galtakar wrote:If the guy isn't motivated, he won't have even close to a good training session. ' ::Muscle fibers are still tearing, I'm still burning, I'm still getting tired at the end of every session. Good training session or not--that's progress. ::If I'm unmotivated and I can't perform 8-12 reps, then I go lighter until I can perform 8 reps. Shit, sometimes i just stick to the same weight and perform my less than minimum (8). It also varies from sets to sets, sometimes if I have my focus up, the weights feel like fucking feather, if my focus is distorted then they feel like a million kilos, but you still manage to push through. ' ::I don't give a shit who you are, what you look like, how big or small you are, or how many fucking pimples you have. ::If I see you at the gym, giving your all, face turning beet red, I don't care if you're lifting 100 kgs or 1 kg, you will have respect from me no matter what. I will come up to you, spot you and make sure you achieve your last rep, tell you "good job, bro!" ' ::This is how I feel when people talk about motivation. ' ::Good day. ' ' Responses to this post were very comraderic in nature, saluting Winstrol for his views on the subject at hand. It is worth noting that Winstrol's name is an alibi for Stanozolol, an anabolic steroid. I've only just found this out, actually, so shit me, he might go to the gym a buttload and he maybe takes steroids idk Category:Poster